Love makes a small bed wide
by cameddie
Summary: Freddie invites Carly and Sam over for a sleepover. pre-Creddiam. Rated T to be save


**Love makes a small bed wide **

_**Liefde maakt een smal bed breed (Dutch saying)**_

**Rating**:T  
><strong>Fandom(s)<strong>:iCarly  
><strong>Shippings<strong>:Creddiam

**Disclaimer**:iCarly is Dan Schneider's

**Summary**:Freddie invites Sam and Carly for a sleepover at their house.

**Additional notes**:Entry for Creddie Episode Tag Challenge

* * *

><p>"And we're clear!" Freddie yelled out in a cheerful fashion as he pressed the stop button on his camera and punched some keys on the laptop situated on the tech-cart. "Great show, girls," he complimented them. The girls were giggling about the show they just presented. They invited a professional banana juggler to the studio and they showed a sketch about the naïve mummy boy and the freaky archeologist starring Freddie and Gibby.<p>

"Thanks. You were pretty good yourself," Carly chuckled. "The naïve mummy boy was hilarious,"

"Yeah, you got that big time, Freddalupe," Sam said. Freddie started to shut off his equipment. He loved his job, but ending it was for him, dare he say it, the boring part of the show. Fortunately, he always was accompanied by Carly and Sam who usually had the funniest conversations. "Hey Carly," Sam said. "Can I sleep at your house tonight. My mom's going out again" Okay, not so funny, but he had company.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Carly said with an apologetic expression. "Spencer is going hunt beavecoons in Oregon with Socko and his buddies and he doesn't like it when I bring friends at night when he isn't home,"

"Especially you," Freddie headed in.

"Hey!" Sam yelled insulted. Carly couldn't hide his smirk as she took Sam by the shoulders.

"It _is _true," Carly almost sniggered. Sam was silenced by her friends, who considered this very amusing.

"Don't worry, Sam," Freddie chuckled. "You can jump at my place if you want,"

"I'd rather sleep in a cardboard box than in the Lair of the Dragon,"

"I'm a dragon?" Freddie asked surprised at the unusual inappropriate comeback from Sam.

This time Carly threw an arm around her male friend's neck and whispered: "I think she meant your mother,"

"Oh," Freddie said. "Don't worry about that. My mom's not home tonight,"

"And you actually can bring people, especially Sam, to your house, when your mom's not home," Carly asked.

"It's alright," Freddie said. "My mom always taught me hospitality. She wouldn't mind if you would burn a complete story of my house as long as you keep me in one piece,"

"You know I think that's a really bad idea," Carly said. "Correction, I _know _that's a very bad idea. I mean you two alone in a room, that is asking for trouble,"

"Don't worry, Carly," Freddie said. "We have a guest room," he turned his attention to Sam.

"Uhm… Okay," Sam hesitantly gave in.

"Hey Freddie," Carly said.

"Yeah," Freddie said in an asking tone.

"Do you happen to have an extra bed in the guest room?"

"Actually, I haven't," Freddie said and he watched Carly's face drop and pout.

"Oh, I was just thinking-" she started disappointedly.

"Don't worry, Carls," Freddie said. "I do have an airbed. So if you want to come with us, you're welcome,"

"Okay," Carly said, suddenly cheerful. "When should we come over,"

"Whenever you feel like it," he said. "But it might work if it is today," he added with a smirk.

"Don't worry, Freddie," Carly smiled. "We'll be there,"

* * *

><p>Carly and Sam were situated against the cabinet in the small guest room of the Benson's. There was hardly room for the bed, the mattress and for the three to stand. Right now, Freddie was puffing air into the air bed, while Carly and Sam watch him do so. Secretly both of them were checking out his features. The air bed was clutched between his two thick arms and by every blow the air bed grew significantly bigger.<p>

"Is it cold in here?" Freddie asked after finishing filling the air bed.

"A little," Carly said as she shivered.

"I'll put the heater on a little," Freddie said. He dove on the bed to reach behind it to search for a knob to turn it a little to the right. "I'll open the window a little as well. It's not healthy to sleep in an over radiated room. Sam, I presume you'll take the bed, so when the two of you are cold you can turn up that knob behind the bed to heat it up a little, okay?"

"I can do that," Sam said.

"Okay," Freddie said. "You guys want some cubed fruit,"

"Sure," Carly said.

"Fruit us," Sam chuckled.

* * *

><p>After watching a movie and chatting until the very late hours reached the Pacifics, the trio decided it was time to call it a day. Well actually Carly and Freddie decided to call it a day, because Sam was claiming that she could go on like this another hour, but when Carly and Freddie just ignored her and left, she followed suit.<p>

Freddie said the girls good night and went to his own room in his own comfortable bed. He stripped out of his casual clothing and pulled on a pair of olive green pajama pants over his underwear. He left his chest bare and lied down under his extra thick blanket. His mom bought him extra think blankets because she was afraid he'll freeze to death and since Freddie's kind of insensitive to the cold he didn't really mind. He just turned on his right side, his back facing the door and closed his eyes, trying to drift asleep. It was a countless amount of time later until he heard a soft female voice behind him.

"Freddie," it whispered. "Freddie, wake up,"

Freddie turned around in his bed and opened his eyes.

"Carly," Carly stood on the side of his bed in a pink pair of pajamas. "What's wrong?" Freddie sat up.

"It's cold in the guest room," Carly said.

"Strange," Freddie said. "Sam knows how the heater works right?"

"I don't think it's working," Carly answered.

"Uhm… Should I look?" Freddie asked concerned.

"Nonononono, uhm… I mean… You don't want to wake up Sam,"

"She's asleep?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, kinda," Carly said.

"So, uhm… What am I supposed to do?" Freddie asked.

"Well, uhm… I was thinking," Carly continued bashfully while looking at her feet. "That I can sleep in your bed,"

"Uhm… sure, I'll go on the air bed then,"

"No, you shouldn't do that," Carly said. "It's too cold for you as well. I know how you hate being cold,"

"But you want to sleep in my bed," Freddie said, but without any hint of annoyance. It was more amusement on Freddie's face.

"Yeah, I want to sleep in your bed, but I don't want you to leave," Carly said.

"You sure?" Freddie asked. Carly nodded quickly and shyly. Freddie lifted his heavy cover. Carly quickly slipped under the covers together with Freddie. She 'accidentally' made contact with Freddie in the process.

"Wow, you're warm," she giggled.

"Yeah, pretty good covers," he explained in a tired tone. He didn't expect that Carly would wrap her arms around Freddie's chest and snuggled into him as deep as possible. Her head was resting in the crook of his neck. "What are you doing?" Freddie chuckled with amusement.

"Goodnight Freddie," she yawned, before Freddie heard a soft snoring sound under him. He decided then to just keep Carly against him. He didn't mind it at all.

It was a tad later until Freddie was asleep. His head rested gently on Carly's until he felt the mattress move and two hands crept across his stomach. They were not his hands. Suddenly he felt skin accompanied with long, curled hair press against his skin. He could feel a nose and an ear.

"Sam?" he asked.

"Hmmm…" Sam murmured.

"What are you doing here?" Freddie asked, again without any annoyance.

"I don't like sleeping alone," Sam said. "Can I sleep here?"

"You already do," Freddie said with a chuckle. "And would it matter if I say no?"

"Not really," Sam said as she readjusted her grip on Freddie so she was hugging Freddie just as tight as Carly was. The trio never slept better.

* * *

><p>"So let's take a look at that heater," Freddie said. Carly and Sam left for their respective houses and Freddie was left alone in his. He opened the door and the first thing he noticed was the blast of heat meeting his face. "What the-" Freddie bit on his tongue to prevent a curse. He approached the heater and decided to touch it, but quickly retreated his hand as the immense heat made contact with his fingertips. "Aaahh!" he yelped. "That was a mistake," he talked to himself. He put the burned parts of his fingers into his mouth and let the saliva take care of the rest. "So it worked after all," he told himself. Then realization gave him an amused smile across his face. <em>I never knew they appreciated me that much, <em> he thought as he turned off the heater.


End file.
